


Relief

by RedDevil69



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDevil69/pseuds/RedDevil69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being cuffed together caused a hot problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

"Dammit, I really need to pee" Chris muttered, "You can just go you know, your a big boy now!" Darren chuckled back into Chris's ear. "Hunny I think you may have forgotten one thing though" he whispered back waiting for Darren to catch on.  
Darren's eyebrows drew together as his brain tried to come up with a reason. "Oh you need me to come with you" said a blushing Darren as realisation finally hit him. "Finally the penny drops! Come on I really need to go, I've held it for to long".  
Pulling Chris' body flush to his, they walked shuffled towards the rest room, his free hand slipping under Chris's shirt, his fingers ghosting over the sensitive, ticklish skin there making Chris squirm. "Darren. You're really not helping". Sliding his fingers lower to the button of the skintight jeans his boyfriend was wearing, flicking it open "I am helping though babe" tugging the zipper down and slipping his fingers inside. His fingers coming into contact with nothing but Chris's cock, "no underwear Mr Colfer, I like it". Hearing a sharp intake of breath as he wrapped his fingers around Chris "You like that don't you babe? the feel of my hand around your cock, me feeling you get hard." "Darren seriously stop" Chris tried to wriggle away, but just got pulled closer. "Now we both know that you don't really want me to stop don't we" bringing his hips closer to Chris, "You know what it does to me, your cock in my hand". Bringing Chris's hand that was joined to his round to feel the outline of his own hardening cock. "Dare" "yes baby""come on hurry up".  
Dragging them both quickly unto a restroom stall Darren shut and locked the door. "Hunny you need to let go of me" his bladder now aching with the need to let go. "I told you I'm going to help you baby" Darren's breath hot against his ear. Tugging Chris's cock out and sliding his jeans down with their joined hands, he used his other hand to undo and pull down his own.  
Releasing a sigh of relief as his erection sprang free, he slotted himself between Chris's pale, soft cheeks. Resting his free hand on Chris's hip playing with the skin under his fingertips. "It's ok baby you can let go now" Darren whispered as he held his cock in his hand and aimed it at the bowl.  
Chris tipped his head back on to Darren's shoulder, letting his body relax he started to pee. Darren felt the moment the pee gushed down and out of the head of Chris's cock "damn this is so hot" he spoke softly more to himself than Chris. "You feeling better baby?" As the fast stream turned to a slow trickle, "mmmm yeah, i am now" the relief of being able to empty his bladder evident in his voice. Finally the last few drops dripped from his cock after peeing what felt like forever. Darren gave him a quick shake and released his grip.  
"Baby can I?""Can you what hunny?". Taking his own cock in hand and rubbing the now dripping head against Chris's hole "Can I come over you, I've been hard ever since I felt your naked cock", "yes hunny do it" Chris groaned now getting turned on. "jerk yourself off and release your hot come all over me". That was all Darren need to hear, he spread Chris's ass cheeks using their joined hands and Chris's free one. "Thats it open that pretty pink hole for me, hold it open ready to be covered by my come". Taking his flushed hard cock back in hand he jerked himself hard and fast. "Fuck, fuck, oh fuck baby" the words fell from his lips in a chant as he felt his orgasm slam into him. His cock pulsing with rope after rope of hot come that landed between the crack of Chris's ass, dripping down towards his balls, unable to resist he took a finger and swiped up some of his come to rub against Chris's hole.  
After his body and breathing returned to normal, he spun Chris around and kissed him all teeth and tongue, in the dirtiest kiss they had shared in a long time. "Thank you baby, now I think we need to go home, because I need to do that again but this time inside of you".


End file.
